God Ki
is a unique type of Ki used by divine beings such as the Hakaishin and their Angels. Throughout the course of the series, other beings have learned to use divine ki, such as Son Gokū and Vegeta with their Saiyan God transformations. Overview God ki is an exceptionally pure quality of ki used only by divine beings.Dragon Ball Super episode 97 Because of this, it is impossible to sense by beings in possession of ordinary ki,Dragon Ball Z: God and GodDragon Ball Super episode 10 though there are exceptions to this, such as the mysterious assassin Hit, who could sense the divine power of Son Gokū despite having seemingly no divine power of his own.Dragon Ball Super episode 39 Mortals, who are unable to sense god ki, can still feel overwhelming pressure when in the presence of one who is exuding excessive amounts of god ki.Dragon Ball Super episode 54 Mortals can, however, learn to develop and use their own god ki, and thus become capable of sensing it.Dragon Ball Super episode 10 God ki takes on a variety of shades and appearances. The Hakaishin all wield a dense purple version; Saiyans who achieve the power of the gods have red or blue ki, though, in the manga, this is suggested to be a diluted version of Godly god ki, while pink is the color taken by a Saiyan of true divine origin;Dragon Ball Super chapter 20 but all god ki, regardless of origin, seems to have one unifying trait. Auras made of god ki seem to have a tranquil, flame-like appearance, which is starkly different to the erratic and almost violent auras of typical mortals. For those who use god ki, it is easily recognizable, shown when Zamasu, a Kaiōshin-in-training, was able to recognize it on the GodTube simply by seeing it.Dragon Ball Super episode 57 Attributes Aside from being exceptionally pure in quality, a trait noted by Freeza, God ki is noted to come with tremendous pressure, which can be sensed even by those unable to sense the ki itself. Son Gokū notes that, as a result, it is incredibly difficult to use—at least at first. The power boost granted by merely obtaining god ki is also extraordinary, as it allowed Gokū, who was completely outclassed as a Super Saiyan 3 by Beerus, to fight evenly for a time with the Hakaishin. According to Gokū, Saiyan ki has a different quality to it, even in base state, once they have acquired god ki for themselves.Dragon Ball Super episode 18 Acquisition With the exception of Angels, it would seem that god ki is an acquired power rather than a power a being is born with an affinity for. For instance, Whis once suggested that Son Gokū take up Beerus' role as Hakaishin (after the latter had died), suggesting that the role of god, and thus its power, was something Beerus acquired and was not born with. While there seems to be no single, clear cut method for obtaining the power of god ki, several cursory methods have been revealed: * Son Gokū acquired god ki after undergoing the Super Saiyan God ritual. * Vegeta acquired god ki after intensive specialized training with the Angel Whis.Dragon Ball Super episode 18 * Gokū Black, then known as "Zamasu," was a Kaiō undergoing Kaiōshin training. Though he was not a full Kaiōshin, demonstrated by his inability to use the Potara earrings to their fullest,Dragon Ball Super chapter 22 his training resulted in a few perks that only Kaiōshin are capable of: use of the Time Rings and the ability to wield god ki, proving that Shinlings must also undergo training to acquire god ki. Training While training in the special dimension within Whis' staff, Vegeta noted that the secret to obtaining god ki was to power up while keeping his ki within his body, which prevented it from leaking out into an aura.Dragon Ball Super episode 22 This method is vindicated, outside the dimension, when he and Gokū succeed in using god ki (albeit unintentionally) while sparing with one another after having reigned their ki in, preventing it from leaking out wildly. In the manga, the ultimate demonstration of this rule was when Gokū completed Super Saiyan Blue by learning to power up without letting his ki leak out of his body in an aura.Dragon Ball Super chapter 24 Unique Cases * Dende is capable of sensing god ki for unknown reasons.Dragon Ball Super episode 7 This ability may stem from his role as the God of Earth. * Hit is capable of sensing god ki for unknown reasons. * Jiren is able sense the power of Gokū and Vegeta as Super Saiyan Blues. * Shinlings have some connection to god ki. Divine beings themselves, Shinlings who are Kaiōshin seem to be able to use god ki freely, a fact which is supported by the future Zamasu's speculation that Gokū Black's divine origins caused the Super Saiyan Rosé transformation. However, Shinlings who are Kaiō do not appear to possess god ki, as mortal beings such as Son Gokū (prior to his acquisition of god ki) can sense their presence.Dragon Ball chapter 478 In Other Media Video Games In the ''XenoVerse'' franchise, the player's character is capable of training under divine beings, such as Beerus and Whis. In the first game, the player character is confirmed to have some manner of god ki despite the inability to transform into a god (e.g., Super Saiyan God).Dragon Ball XenoVerse In the second game, Saiyan characters are able to achieve Super Saiyan Blue.Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 In the Dragon Ball Heroes franchise, player avatars can become "God Class Avatars" by using the God-class upgrade. This upgrade permits Saiyan avatars to use Super Saiyan God, Nameccian avatars to use a red-eyed form, Frost Demon avatars to use Golden Freeza, and Android avatars to use a red form similar to Super Saiyan God.Dragon Ball Heroes Trivia * Similarly to how god ki cannot be sensed in the series, in Dragon Ball XenoVerse, Freeza mentions that his Scouters are unable to read god ki. ** Despite this, when entering the game's scouter mode, the parameters of Beerus, Whis, and Son Gokū and Vegeta when the latter are in their godly states, can still be seen. * In Dragon Ball Heroes, the Golden Freeza transformation is treated as a God-class upgrade: a transformation which uses god ki. In the Dragon Ball Super anime, when Freeza is revived for the Tournament of Power, he revealed the ability to sense god ki, hinting that his golden form might be some manner of god transformation. References Category:Terminology